Clumsy Smurf (LD Stories)
Clumsy Smurf is a character who was originally from the comics and cartoon series. His Wiki page is here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Clumsy may have two left feet and is 100% danger-prone, but his heart is always in the right place and is twice as big as his brain. He cares about his friends and family and is aware that he often does more harm than good for them, which adds to his sensitive nature. He can be gullible, easily distracted, and a true test of patience for any Smurf, but when anyone needs a shoulder to cry on or a pair of listener's ears, he is loyal and willing to the end. Relationship with Brainy Smurf Brainy, is his best friend and has been notably open to listening to his lectures since the beginning of the original series; he even goes so far as to commend him for being right, even if he is actually wrong. He seeks acceptance and compassion from Brainy more than anything. At times, has hinted towards more intimate feelings, such as after saving him from a evil Imp who wanted to make Brainy his permanent slave. Clumsy quite openly says, "I love ya, Brainy," but is deflated when his friend's response is a simple, "I know how you feel, Clumsy." Season 1 Pending... Season 2 Pending... Relationship with Smurfette He first meets Smurfette in "The Smurfette." Much like the rest of his fellow Smurfs, he had a crush on her for some time, but after being rejected, his attraction has waned. He prefers to think of her as one of his closest friends instead. He admires her flower-tending skills and how she helps forest animals, although he does not always understand her obsession with her appearance. He believes she is beautiful however she is, so long as she is her Smurfy self, and openly tells her any time she starts to worry. Season 1 Episodes Clumsy is a main character with several smaller roles during Season 1. *'Smurfs in the City' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He appears in the beginning of the episode as a background character, and then later appears when Johan and Peewit bring Moxette into the Village to become a real Smurf by Papa's spell. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is mostly a background character with no speaking role, but notices that Moxette has some strange new thoughts about their friend, Johan after he has been turned into a Smurf. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He and Moxette are out running an errand for Papa Smurf when his companion asks about the strange fountain they come across, so he explains how a "mean ol' goblin" named Mystico is trapped and must not be released. Unfortunately, he releases him on accident, is soon turned into a goblin just like last time, and then becomes more of a background character until the resolution at the end. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *'Beautiful Beast' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He is rightfully afraid of Mystico when he returns to the village after being freed a third time, but like his fellow Smurfs, he winds up helping him win over the heart of Vira. Though he is not a main character, he supports the main cast from the sidelines, and befriends Mystico in the end after everything is resolved. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 12) -- He and Papa, Smurfette, Moxette, and Somebody venture into the past to find a new companion for Mystico. He is one of the main cast here, and of first to introduce Hethera to Mystico. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- He is a secondary character in the beginning of this episode and sees his reflection as a butterfly in the Tracing Mirror when it is brought into the Village. *'From Stage Fright to Stardom' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- He and Brainy are among the most shocked Smurfs upon learning that Moxette has turned herself into a human to obtain Johan's affection, and is one of the group who go to the King's castle to stop her. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He plays mostly a secondary role within Story One alongside his fellow Smurfs, and is happy to befriend Falla when Johan and Peewit introduce her. When Gargamel hatches a plan to break up the heroic trio, however, he tries to lend a hand wherever possible. Against all odds, he is disheartened to learn that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil in the end. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 Since their first encounter, he has been astounded and entertained by her ability to copy Brainy's voice. It was not until after Papa Smurf used the True Blue Spell on her that she becomes friendly enough to befriend. Since then, she and Clumsy become close friends. He doesn't always understand why Brainy rants his distain at some of her antics. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Clumsy is a lesser-main character in Season 2 during most episodes. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is a secondary supporting character who helps spruce up Moxette's house as an effort to cheer her up. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a background character who appears several times. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending.... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- He is mentioned by the Smurflings when they tell Moxette about the time Brainy was a Weresmurf, but has no speaking role. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he plays a minor role, mostly just accompanying Brainy when they first meet "Bernadette." In reality, he is briefly mentioned by Brainy at the end of the episode. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 39) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Clumsy looks like a generic Smurf, but is identifiable by his hat, which is lowered to cover his eyes halfway, and has a wonky little stance. He usually maintains a happy-go-lucky smile when he's not confused by one of his fellow Smurfs. *'Human' -- As a human, his oversized Smurf hat pushes his bangs over his eyes just like his Smurfy form. With pale skin and standard black eyes, he has a slightly huskier build. He sports mustard yellow hair with small sideburns and is slightly outgrown and up-turned in the back, giving off a "puppy dog" look. He also has several light freckles splashed across his face and stands about 5'5" when straightened up (American measurement). He wears a blue tunic like most other humanized Smurfs with a white, long-sleeve turtleneck undershirt, matching leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor during the 1980s cartoon series was Bill Callaway. Other suitable voice actors would be Tom Kenny or Dee Bradley Baker. Trivia *He is based on the original comic book character Dimwitty Smurf. *In the cartoon episode "Nobody Smurf" and the Fanon episode "Mystico Returns," he is the first Smurf to be turned into a Goblin. *Gathered from his relationship with Brainy, there is speculation on Clumsy's sexuality. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is bisexual, but leans more towards homosexuality. *He is the only Smurf Brainy has trusted with knowing about his personal journal; it is a secret he has promised to keep quiet about to the other Smurfs. *He is considered "no-handed" by his fellow Smurfs because whichever hand he writes with, his writing is always hard to read. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius and his birthday is November 23rd. Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Clumsy characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bisexual characters Category:Characters Category:Low intelligence characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters